Robert Jordan
Robert Jordan, pseudoniem van James Oliver (Jim) Rigney (Charleston (VS), 17 oktober 1948 - aldaar, 16 september 2007) was een Amerikaanse fantasy-auteur. Hij is bekend geworden als schrijver van de nog onvoltooide Het Rad des Tijds (Wheel of Time) polylogie, waarvan tot op heden elf delen plus een prequel (een "vóórvolg") zijn verschenen. Het eerste deel, Het Oog van de Wereld verscheen in 1990 en het laatste en twaalfde deel was gepland volgens berichtgeving in 2009 te verschijnen. Rigney heeft eerder geschreven onder de pseudoniemen Chang Lung, Reagan O'Neal en Jackson O'Reilly. Op 23 maart 2006 maakte hij bekend dat hij lijdt aan amyloidosis met cardiomyopatie (een ziekte van de hartspier). Met behandelingen is de gemiddelde levensverwachting met deze ziekte vier jaar, maar Jordan streefde er naar om er nog dertig te leven. Op 16 september 2007 om 2u45 verloor James echter de strijd tegen zijn ziekte."Amerikaanse fantasy-auteur Robert Jordan overleden", De Volkskrant, 16/09/07. Robert Jordan als auteur Robert Jordan was in de jaren negentig de best-verkopende auteur van niet-humoristische fantasyboeken voor volwassenen met een totale oplage van meer dan 44 miljoen exemplaren. Samen met Tad Williams was hij zo verantwoordelijk voor de fantasyrenaissance in die periode. In het midden van dat decennium bereikte zijn werk Het Rad des Tijds (The Wheel of Time) een ware cultstatus. Al snel trad er echter een kentering op in de populariteit. Vele lezers haakten later teleurgesteld af, vaak openlijk het vermoeden uitend dat Jordan omwille van het financiële gewin het werk niet tot een tijdig einde bracht. Hoewel dat laatste verwijt geen feitelijke grondslag lijkt te hebben, - de verhaallijn lag kennelijk al meteen vast - kan niet ontkend worden dat de meningen over de serie nu zeer verdeeld zijn, mede doordat Jordan zich niet bepaald houdt aan gangbare fantasyconventies. Vurige bewondering staat dus tegenover al even felle afkeer. Toen Jordan begon met het schrijven van de serie, had hij de verwachting dat het verhaal in hooguit zes boeken afgerond zou zijn. Sterker nog: bij de eerste presentatie van het project aan de uitgeverij werd er nog uitgegaan van een trilogie. Jordans werk is ook vertaald in het Nederlands en wordt nu (2004) opnieuw vertaald omdat de oorspronkelijke vertaling eruitzag of zij door een commissie was geschreven - en dat was ook zo. Na zijn dood op 16 september 2007, met Het Rad des Tijds onvoltooid, was er veel speculatie of het twaalfde en laatste boek van de reeks (werktitel: A Memory of Light, vrij vertaald: een herinnering van licht) nog gepubliceerd zou worden. De laatste maanden voor zijn dood heeft Jordan tijdens het voortschrijven aan dit afsluitende deel nota's gemaakt over het verdere verloop van het plot. Zo kon Harriet, RJ's vrouw, indien ze dit wenst samen de uitgever van de serie de cirkel rond maken op basis van deze nota's en een reeks tapes die Jordan ook opgenomen heeft. Of Harriet hier snel aan zal beginnen is nog niet bekend. Het verlies van haar man is daarvoor nog te vers. Op 7 december 2007 kondigde Tor Books aan dat het laatste boek uit de serie verder zal worden voltooid door auteur Brandon Sanderson, die door Harriet zelf is uitgekozen. Robert Jordan had ook plannen voor nog twee prequels. Na de publicatie van de lange versie van Een Nieuw Begin maakte Jordan bekend eerst de hoofdserie te willen voltooien. Het is niet duidelijk of Jordan materiaal heeft achtergelaten voor deze twee boeken en of ze ooit voltooid zullen worden. Methoden van schrijven Jordans zeer ambitieuze project, dat één enkel doorlopend verhaal weergeeft met een omvang van 12 boeken (plus dan nog drie prequels), samen ongeveer 10.000 pagina's, is een poging een meer oorspronkelijke invulling te geven aan het klassieke high fantasy-thema van "Held verlost Bedachte Wereld met Magische Middelen van Het Kwaad". Jordan gebruikt hiervoor verschillende methoden: *''Verhoging van de geloofwaardigheid''. Jordan is van mening dat geloofwaardigheid een absolute voorwaarde is voor een fantasyverhaal dat zich geslaagd wil noemen: het moet immers de lezer er toe brengen een andere werkelijkheid dan de normale te aanvaarden. Jordan bereikt dit op een manier die velen er over heeft doen twijfelen of zijn werk eigenlijk niet eerder sciencefiction genoemd moet worden. De magische interpretatie van de wereld die zo kenmerkend is voor fantasy, is vervangen door een wetenschappelijke en filosofische verklaring voor verschijnselen die normaliter als "magisch" geduid worden. De schrijver heeft zelf een opleiding gehad tot fysicus en het onderliggende wereldbeeld van het werk is meer een mengeling van de filosofie van het objectief idealisme met de kwantumfysica, dan dat van een naïef romantisch sprookje. We zouden kunnen spreken van hardboiled fantasy. Een ironisch gevolg van deze methode is dat, naarmate Jordan er beter in slaagt zijn wereld een hoog realiteitsgehalte te geven, die werkelijkheid ook steeds gewoner lijkt. Wie in fantasy een ontsnapping zoekt uit de ondraaglijke verveling van het alledaagse bestaan, komt zo op den duur bedrogen uit. Jordan verschaft geen bevrediging van een escapistisch verlangen naar een Magisch Koninkrijk. *''Vergroting van de complexiteit''. In bepaalde opzichten is Jordans werk minder complex dan dat van het grote voorbeeld Tolkien. Er wordt eigenlijk maar één taal gebruikt en die is lang niet zo minutieus uitgewerkt als Tolkiens elventalen. Ook zijn er minder intelligente soorten naast de mens en de soorten die er zijn spelen een ondergeschikte rol. Daarbij is de geografie wat simplistisch. Dat alles is echter met opzet zo ingericht om niet met versierselen de aandacht af te leiden van de kern van het werk: een enorme tour-de-force die bestaat uit tientallen over duizenden bladzijden in detail uitgewerkte verhaallijnen die verknocht worden tot één samenhangend weefsel. Hier is Jordan beroemd om geworden - en berucht: de meest gehoorde klacht onder lezers is wel dat ze het simpelweg niet meer kunnen volgen. Een ware fan zonder olifantengeheugen ziet zich dan ook gedwongen de boeken meermalen te herlezen. *''Een doorwrochte stijl''. Dit moeten we zeer letterlijk nemen. Jordan is een dwangmatig perfectionist. In 2001 vertelde hij in een interview met de Nederlandse pers dat hij de proloog van Winter's Heart maar liefst 97 maal volledig had herschreven. In dit opzicht lijkt hij dus inderdaad op Tolkien. Voor de laatste was het schrijven echter een hobby, voor Jordan is het een beroep en dagtaak. Het is niet verwonderlijk dat bij zoveel woordsmeedkunst de nodige oneffenheden en bramen blijven zitten. Bijna iedere kritiek van Jordan citeert wel een ongelukkig uitgevallen zin. Ook viel het te verwachten dat na 30.000 uur schrijven zijn stijl meer literair geworden is: een tweede factor die veel lezers van hem heeft vervreemd. Na deel zes heeft Jordan daarbij alle terughoudendheid laten varen en geeft zich naar hartenlust over aan het naar eigen inzicht vervolmaken van zijn schrijfkunst - een inzicht dat vele vroegere fans niet hebben kunnen delen. Nog steeds (of steeds meer) echter kan de stijl getypeerd worden als helder, afgemeten en nuchter; en dus zeer verschillend van de (schijnbaar) moeiteloze elegantie die menig lezer zo waardeert bij een C.S. Lewis of een David Eddings. Jordan heeft een grote bewondering voor Mark Twain en de invloed van The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is onmiskenbaar; hij heeft het meermalen openlijk betreurd dat, wat ook zijn eigen verdiensten als verteller mogen zijn, hij het gevoel voor humor van de grote Amerikaanse literator niet kan benaderen. Jordan is inderdaad eerder ironisch dan humoristisch. *''Psychologische verdieping''. Een van de vooroordelen over fantasy is dat het genre slechts lectuur genoemd mag worden; en één van de kenmerken die als bewijs hiervoor worden aangedragen is het systematische gebruik van flat characters: clichépersoonlijkheden die slechts instanties zijn van hetzelfde stereotype dat alle schrijvers steeds maar weer uit de kast trekken om keer op keer dezelfde standaardrol te laten vervullen. Sterker nog: dat gebruik schijnt onvermijdelijk doordat het stramien van de high fantasy het dwingend aan de schrijver lijkt op te leggen. Jordan doet een poging aan die dwangbuis te ontsnappen. Om de beperkingen die de standaardrol oplegt te doorbreken, verhoogt en verfijnt hij het aantal rollen zo sterk dat ze niet meer standaard zijn. Hebben de meeste schrijvers aan één held voldoende, Jordan heeft er drie. En daarbij nog eens zeven heldinnen. Weliswaar ontkomt hij er niet aan de rol van "Messias" in te vullen, maar de protagonist die daarvoor gebruikt wordt, laat hij toch aan het cliché ontsnappen door hem een ingewikkelde drievoudige persoonlijkheid te geven, die tot in detail wordt verdiept en uitgewerkt. En ook de persoonlijkheden van alle andere held(inn)en valt die bewerking ten deel. Bijrollen vergaat het niet anders. Er komt eigenlijk geen mens (of lid van een andere soort) in het boek voor of hij wordt als uniek individu neergezet.Hierdoor wordt echter bij de lezer het vermogen tot opneming en verwerking tot het uiterste belast. Naarmate het werk vordert, begint het aantal figuren in de honderden te lopen. Alleen zich hun namen te herinneren zou al een hele opgaaf zijn; maar Jordan verlangt van de lezer dat ook hun eigenheid onthouden wordt. De psychologische ontwikkeling van al die mensen is ten nauwste verbonden met de op zich ook al complicerende verhaallijnen; ja, het begint steeds meer de hoofdinhoud daarvan te vormen. Een tweede auteur die Jordan zeer bewondert is Jane Austen. *''Het tijdrad''. Bij de meeste high fantasy draagt de tijd een sterk lineair karakter. Bij Tolkiens melancholische The Lord of the Rings is de eschatologie erg negatief. Een wereld wordt perfect geschapen, degenereert desalniettemin en de vernietiging van de Ring beklemtoont slechts de onafwendbaarheid van de uiteindelijke ondergang. Onze enige hoop is dat dit de overgang mag zijn naar iets beters. Bij Eddings komische omkering hiervan volgt op de overwinning op Het Kwaad een vrolijke utopie. Jordan gebruikt een ander, maar misschien nog ouder concept: cyclische tijd. Het hele bestaan is een eeuwige wederkeer van hetzelfde. De Schepper staat buiten de tijd en Het Kwaad probeert zijn positie in te nemen door de tijd zelf te beëindigen. Ieder moment is voor Het Kwaad slechts een middel om dat gewenste doel naderbij te brengen - en voor Het Goede het doel op zich, de drager van een absoluut onreduceerbaar belang, het punt waar tijdstroom en tijdsgrond samenvallen. Bij Jordan is het alledaagse in ieder detail dus heilig. De meest perfecte literaire uitdrukking van het Moment is de klassieke eenheid van plaats, handeling en vooral: tijd. Jordan, Robert